starwarsanimatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Aayla Secura
Aayla Secura is a Jedi master who served during the clone wars. She is often seen in Conference Rooms. Aayla is even on a first name basis with Anakin Skywalker. Battle Of Hypori Early on in the war Aayla Secura and a Jedi Task Force led Clone Troopers against the droid army led by General Grevious. During the battle all the clones were killed leaving only Aayla, K-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, Daakman Barrek, Tarr Seirr, Sha'a Gi, and K'Kruhk. while Aayla and the others ran to take cover in a downed Cruiser Daakman Barrek held off the droid forces and Grevious managing to contact Obi-Wan Kenobi for back up. Hidden in the cruiser the Jedi prepared to take on Grevious. Sha'a Gi after getting tired of waiting fot Grevious to come to them ran out and was killed instantly by Grevious.The remaining jedi got in a circle.The waited then after Grevious was over them he jumped in the middle striking K'Kruhk down with blow crushing Tarr Seir head and throwing him and Aayla into the rafters. After Shaak Ti was injured and only Ki-Adi-Mundi was left the back up clone arrived and recovered Shaak Ti and Aayla and saved Ki-Adi-Mundi.She was seen on life support on the Gunship. Battle Of Quell Being called to Quell, Aayla Secura along with Commander Bly took three Venator-Class Star Destroyers to stop Separatist forces from invading Quell. During the battle, however, Aayla's ship took heavy damage and was being boarded. Desperate, Aayala called Anakin Skywalker for assistance. Upon arriving in the system Anakin informed Aayla known they were on there way. Leaving the bridge, Aayla assisted by Bly and Clones fought her way to meet up with Skywalker. After meeting Anakin and Ashoka in the hallway they raced to the docking port where a ship to evacuate was on the way there an explosion went through the hallway killing many Clones and Battle Droids. It was about to reach the group when Anakin stopped it with the force and forced the group into the ship.Anakin eventually was forced to let go and was caught in the blast around the exploding ship with the help of Ashoka Tano they pulled him on the ship and ordered the clones to take of. During take off they contacted Admiral Yularen to ask for permission to dock with the ship. Against his commands they began to dock during the docking procedure they were hit with a shot from an enemy ship killing the pilots and set an automatic coarse into the hyper drive.Being forced to detach from Admiral Yularen's ship in order not to take them with him they went into hyper space for an unknown coarse Battle Of Maridun Dropping out of hyper-space, Commander Bly rushed back to inform Aayla and Asoka who were looking after an injured Anakin that they were headed right for a sun. They rushed to the bridge to join Commander Rex in turning off the power. They managed to turn off the power and perform a slingshot maneuver around the sun. Unfortunately, they were unable to turn the power back on in time, so they crashed into the planet Maridun. Gravely injured, Anakin was left unconscious, being pulled out of the ship by Aayla and Asoka, followed by Rex and Bly, right before the ship exploded, throwing them against the ground. Bly landed next to a drawing on a piece of bark that showed that the planet was inhabited. Ordering Rex to stay with the injured Anakin, Aayla, Cameron, Lucky, Commander Bly and Asoka went to go find the civilization. On their way to a giant tree they saw in the distance and was depicted in the drawing, a ferocious beast attacked the group, killing Lucky and Cameron before being scared off by the sound of Commander Bly's blaster. Arriving at the large tree, they soon realized that it was abandoned. About to leave to follow the track marks, a giant coconut fell from the tree, nearly killing Bly. They followed the trail and by morning they found a small village with the Maridun people in it. Entering the village they meet the village leader, Tee Wat Kaa, who said that his people traveled here to get away from the war and blamed the Jedi for the war. Aayla asked for medical equipso that they could take it back to Anakin to heal him. Reluctantly, Tee Wat Kaa, who could not refuse help to anyone, told his son Waagto, who was the best healer in the village, to go with them. Aayla told Asoka, Waagto, and Commander Bly to take the medical supplies back to Anakin and to bring Anakin and Rex back to the village. Arriving at the village, they saw a separatist drop ship coming in. They met up with Aayla and hit in the brush, watching Lok Durd and a droid battalion coming out of the ship and raiding the village and telling them they were now under the control of the Separatists. Aayla turned around and saw a Droid Probe watching them. As soon as the probe realized it had been spotted, it raced off into an opening in the brush. Chasing after it, Anakin and the others fired at it, and Aayla managed to slice it with her lightsaber before it managed to get to a Separatist base just over the hill. They watched as Lok Durd returned to his base to test his new weapon. They saw two droids going into an open area and a bomb being dropped on them that destroyed all plant life around them without damaging the droids. The blast wave carried to where Rex and Bly were standing. After he tripped over a rock, Aayla was forced to swoop down on a vine to save Bly. Deciding to sneak into the droid base at night to look for a ship, they waiting until nightfall and started taking out the droid sentries one by one. They witnessed Lok Durd leaving with a droid army to kill the Maridun people by testing the new weapon on living people. Instead of stealing the ship, they decided to steal shield generators instead to protect the village. They left immediately to get to a short-cut to beat the droid army to the village. By the time the army arrived in the morning the shield generators were set up, forcing the army to march on foot to the village. The three jedi and two clones quickly took out the droid forces. Aayla and Anakin arrested Lok Durd just as a Republic Frigate was coming into the atmosphere. Before ethey lfet, Tee Wat Kaa told the jedi he was thankful and that he would be happy to join the Republic. Battling The Zilo Beast While the Zilo Beast was attacking the city of Corrosant her and Yoda came to see if they could help the witnessed Palpatine's ship.They rushed to attack the beast to by time for Anakin to get Padame and Plapatine out of the ship and for the clones to get close to the beast to kill it. She jumped of in time to run and see the beast fall down dead. Cad Banes Heist Durring Cad Bane's heist on the Jedi Temple Aayla was seen along side Yoda and Mace Windu in the Security Room. When Bane sent his droid in the room with a bomb on its back she along with Mace Windu forced the droid into the vent saving their lives. Death Aayala was one of the victims in [[Order 66] she was killed on Felucia by Commander Bly where she was stationed during the Clone Wars. She turned her back on him and her and his fellow clone troopers shot her Apperances Star Wars The Clone Wars *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 5 *Season 6 *Darth Maul: Son Of Dathomir Star Wars Clone Wars *Season 2 *Season 3 Star Wars:Rebels * Kanan: The Last Padawan Category:Jedi Category:Star Wars:The Clone Wars Characters Category:Star Wars:Clone Wars Characters Category:Completed Pages Category:Star Wars:Rebels Characters Category:Twi'lek Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi Order Category:Force Sensitives Category:Deceased Characters Category:Jedi Knight Category:Unknown Species Category:Jedi Council Category:Females